


Thriller

by NikaAnuk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ben dancing drunk, Gen, Humor, Sherlock's Past, Short, computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never had Sherlock's laptop in his hands before but there's always the first time.<br/>What he discovers there will change his life. </p><p>We all know this video of Benedict Cumberbatch dancing on the wedding, don't we? Dearest EloquentMyDear said there should be a fanfic for this. I do believe there're other but I thought I'll write one myself. Here it goes. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquentmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/gifts).



> In the case you haven't seen this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSgdyNZABt0

So his laptop was nowhere to be seen. John stopped in the middle of the room looking around once again. He was writing yesterday at the table but now the laptop was gone – for certain taken by Sherlock – and John did not find it in the kitchen, in the living room, even in the bathroom or Sherlock's bedroom. The detective's computer on the other hand was lying on the coffee table not touched for days. As usual.

Groaning with frustration John pulled the phone out of his pocket.

 

_Where's my laptop, Sherlock? - JW_

 

Waiting for an answer he went to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. There were periods of time when John thought he had learnt how to cope with Sherlock and his unexpected ideas but then the detective usually did something what threw John off his balance. Just like today. Having the day off from surgery John wanted to update his blog, maybe answer the comments and make some online shopping. Now he was left without his tool. That was just great.

He finished his tea when the answer came.

 

_I took it. It was required for the case. -SH_

 

John took a deep breath and counted to ten before he answered.

 

_And you couldn't just take your own? -JW_

 

His phone buzzed with immediate respond.

 

_Mine was too far away. -SH_

 

“Oh, bugger.” Watson murmured to himself and leaving it without response he sat down on the couch. He could use Sherlock's laptop as well. Why this wouldn't work both ways?

John Watson wasn't a man of great curiosity and usually he could stop himself from doing things which could influence someone's trust but induced by irritation and anger he opened the laptop only to find that Sherlock's desktop looked like fabric-new – which shouldn't be such a surprise; just then John realised that he was using his friend laptop for the first time. There was something very intimate in the awareness, using someone's computer was almost like coming into his room. There was no icon on the desktop so John opened the Start menu and froze, nothing as well. Despite of the usual 'documents', 'music', 'videos' folders there was nothing more. Not even a Spider in 'recently used'. Very confused John hesitated, the only icons he could see tempted him; he himself didn't have a thing in those folders so he supposed that a person like Sherlock would have it empty too. It would do no harm if he only looked inside... He clicked the 'music' and as he presumed there was nothing. With more courage he opened the 'video' folder and froze again. There were a few files and John looked nervously around as if he expected that someone would come in and see him spying on his friend's laptop.

But the flat was silent and empty and the temptation was too big. So he read the names – but there were all numbers, dates probably – and nothing made much sense to him.

“Only one.” He promised himself and bit his lower lip searching for the one he would like to watch.

There were twelve short films – descriptions said that the longest one was eight minutes – and John looked at the list twice before he chose one. It said it was made on 24th April 2007. He double clicked it and then looked around again. He turned the video down a little in case Mrs Hudson came back but once the video started John could only sit and stare.

It wasn't even a minute long, it was taken with a phone. And there was Sherlock dancing in a white shirt. Drunk Sherlock, grinning at the camera, dancing something that John after a second time watching it, recognised as the dance from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_.

Drunk Sherlock.

Dancing.

John shook his head. He didn't even notice he was watching the video for the fifth time, then it started again for the sixth. Just then John closed the window, then closed the folder and left the laptop on the coffee table. No. Sherlock Holmes would never do such a thing. Not a chance.

But it was him. Much younger, he was probably at the university then, very relaxed, amused, visibly having great fun. Sherlock Holmes having fun not because of blood and corpses but just because he was dancing.

John took his cup of tea and drank in a few gulps. What on earth did he just watched?

John wasn't brave enough to watch the video again but he calmed down eventually and even started to hum _Thriller_ under his breath. It was actually a great way to take back at the detective, wasn't it?

When Sherlock came back from the case – cheerful and excited – John was sitting in his armchair, reading a newspaper. He looked up at Sherlock but he didn't say a word – not like he had a chance, the detective was talking and talking.

Sherlock left John's laptop on the coffee table, then went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and when he came back, John had his computer open on YouTube, playing _Thriller_. Holmes looked at him with surprise but ignored him and walked into his bedroom to change.

Time passed before Sherlock came against _Thriller_ again: when John received a call, his phone rang with that particular song.

Holmes waited until John finished the conversation and said to John:

“I do believe that this music piece isn't here for no reason...”

“You're right, of course.” The doctor smiled to himself, coming back to the newspaper.

“Wish to explain?”

“Oh, you know. You took my laptop so I had to use yours...” John shrugged.

And by the way Sherlock's shoulder tensed, John could say the detective knew what had happened. He almost congratulated himself when Holmes said:

“You were spying on my computer?”

And this threw John off his balance.

“No, it's not like this...” He looked at the detective. “It's just... I was looking for a browser. And I... found it, really. I wasn't looking for it.”

For few moments both men were silent but eventually with more cheerful tone Sherlock said:

“Well, I see I can't even leave my laptop with you cause you start to search for God knows what.”

“Well” John relaxed a bit. “If you would just use your own laptop instead of mine that would be helpful.”

“I shall.” Sherlock opened his computer. “I can't trust you, doctor Watson.”

John chuckled and shook his head.

“But please, do be so nice and change this ringtone.” Sherlock asked when the next call pierced the silence.

“I don't know. I think I like it.” John looked at him and answered the phone.

 

Mikołów, 05.2012


End file.
